While many smartphones, pads, tablets, and other mobile computing devices are equipped with front-facing or rear-facing cameras, these devices may now be equipped with three-dimensional imaging systems incorporating cameras configured to detect infrared radiation combined with infrared or laser illuminators (e.g., light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems) to enable the camera to derive depth information. It may be desirable for a mobile device to capture 3D images of objects, or two-dimensional images with depth information, and derive from the captured imagery additional information about the objects portrayed, such as the dimensions of the objects or other details otherwise accessible through visual comprehension, such as significant markings, encoded information, or visible damage.